


Awoken

by Yoyi



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyi/pseuds/Yoyi
Summary: Short idea of another way they wake up after the three years.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Awoken

The code was wrong. But where? He ran the numbers again. And again, and again. People came in and out the room he had claimed as his. The Icarus Base was always brimming with people, coming in and out from Earth. Rush paid them no mind, though he maintained a decent time of politeness with them, if a bit forced. He knew that they knew he was talking with them for the sake of appearances, but it didn't matter. Not as much as the numbers in his head.

Late, at night, he tried to not think at all, running the codes and formulas over and over again in his head, exorcising the memories of... He got up, fuming. The room was suffocating, did they leave the heater on? What a waste of resources!

The code was wrong, somewhere. He could see it. Feel it, but he couldn't find where.

"It might be about from _where_ you are trying to dial," a familiar voice said, behind him. The marker fell from his hand as he twisted around, eyes huge in disbelief.

"You cannot be here," Rush whispered. Gloria smiled. "You can't! If you are here it means two things, I am dreaming or that you got out of quarantine and are messing with my head." Gloria just smiled at him. It was her characteristic one, of that there was no doubt, but there was something off, as if the smile was just a photography or the real one. Rush frowned. " _Destiny_ , how?"

"Eli needs you. He needs all of you. Ginn is concerned about him."

With that, it all ended and it was all dark. He felt something overing over his face and heard familiar voices.

"... he ok?"

"...broken... all right... found him?"

"... yes... couldn't wait..."

"... blood... nothing serious..."

Rush knew something was moving over his face, more from the feeling of it on his skin than from seeing it.

"Rush, Rush? Can you hear me?"

"... T... ara..." he felt his tongue as heavy as lead.

"Yes, it is me? Can you see my hand?" Rush shook his head. "We will work on it. Do not worry about that. Other's have had the same reaction and gotten better." Rush nodded at her words.

"Rush." That was Young's voice. He moved his head towards where it came from and waited. "Do you know where is Eli?"

Ah! Yes. _Destiny's_ warning. He shook his head again.

"Danger..." he managed to say before he fell into unconsciousness.

"We did it," he said. Gloria was at his side, looking far ahead. She nodded.

"That you did."

"How did you get out," he asked, tuning to look at her and finding Franklin instead.

"We had to help him. Now... There's time enough to recover. We thank you."

Rush's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Not knowing what to say he looked away. A hand on his forearm made him look again, finding Gloria yet again.

"Are you all mashed up together or that was just you?" he asked, curious and half angry. Still, he didn't shake her hand.

"All me. Now, Nicholas, I have a new set of numbers that I want you, Chloe and Eli to run for me," she said, a warm smile on her lips.

"Is he alright?"

"He will be."

Rush woke up on the infirmary. He could see again. He took in his surroundings, finding Eli laying asleep on the cot at his right. He had looked better, but he was breathing and had a small smile on his lips.


End file.
